


The Night We Had Planned

by kissntell



Series: ShuKita Smut Series [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Creampie, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Shukita - Freeform, Teasing, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 09:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19226575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissntell/pseuds/kissntell
Summary: Akira comes home from school to spend some time with his boyfriend.





	The Night We Had Planned

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! For this Yusuke x Akira series, the stories aren't necessary connected or anything, they're more or less just a series of self-indulgent oneshots of my otp. mwehehe... enjoy!

It has been a _long_ day at school for Akira Kurusu. It's admittedly quite hard to keep up a good GPA by day as well as work as a vigilante thief by night. But luckily, Akira's got some free time tonight; a night he planned for. And he's awaiting the change of heart of the thieves' most recent and toughest target yet, Shido Masayoshi.

Being a Phantom Thief means you have to be all about stealing hearts. In a metaphorical sense, of course. But as it turns out, Akira is quite the heart-stealer in a literal sense as well.

In fact, coming home to Leblanc to see his beautiful boyfriend, Yusuke Kitagawa, is Akira's favorite part of the day. And of course, today is no different.

Akira makes his way up to his room eagerly with heavy footsteps. He sees Yusuke working on a painting. Of course, that doesn't surprise him. He's always so energetic and passionate about art. But Akira's so tired after the long school day, that he feels like sleeping right then and there. But it'd be hard, after all; he wants just as much to spend time with his lover. Besides, the two of them have _plans_ tonight. In fact, he's gladly greeted by the painter he's happy to call his own. Yusuke looks up at the other male with a happy look that he seems to reserve for Akira, and Akira only.

“How was school?”

He asks, putting his paintbrush down. He then dusts off his shirt and sits on the edge of the bed.

“Not bad, you? Another shitty day at Kosei, I'd assume?”

Akira laughed, though deep down, he did pity poor Yusuke. He was so alone at school, that sometimes Akira wanted to transfer there just so he'd have someone there with him.

Yusuke nodded slightly, and Akira looked over to already see him taking off articles of clothing. That's right. The two had been together long enough that they weren't awkward or hesitant when it came to sexual things. They'd been planning this night for weeks; Morgana was given to Ann and Ryuji for some catsitting (with a bribe of ¥1000), and Akira had convinced Sojiro to close the shop early because of an “important meeting.” Needless to say, the boys were excited, so the small talk was over quickly.

Akira soon joined his blue-haired boyfriend, gladly stripping down from his Shujin uniform. Soon, they were both totally naked. Akira got on the bed and revelled in the beauty of the boy beside him, even licking his own lips. The mood quickly changed from friendly to intimate. Akira couldn't help himself from pouncing onto Yusuke. His eyes pooled with lust, and he lay on top of his taller boyfriend. The two of them had done similar things before; rubbing each other off, giving each other blowjobs, and even dirty-talking over the phone on one occasion. But they'd never had sex before. They decided that tonight, though, would be the night for that.

Akira didn't want to waste time. As he hovered above Yusuke, his hands pinned the blue-haired boy's above his head. They were both reasonably aroused, but some teasing would be needed to really get them in the mood. So, Akira brought his lips to Yusuke's neck, pecking it softly and giving it tiny nibbles, and continued this until he got to Yusuke's chest. Then he pulled away and looked up at the artist. He loved his face during these types of things; he looked utterly helpless, and whimpered a lot. Just hearing his voice made Akira grow quite hard. Akira reached a hand up and touched Yusuke's abdomen. He went painfully slow as he went further down, until eventually he brushed a knuckle against Yusuke's member. Akira downright _purred_ when he felt it, satisfied with how long and erect it was. He was glad Yusuke was able to get so aroused so quickly. Yet, his member wasn't what Akira was going for right now. He kept trailing his hand down, past his balls (though he did give them a playful squeeze, earning a breathy moan from Yusuke), until Akira felt Yusuke's slightly puckered hole. When his index finger slowly rubbed circles around the entrance, Yusuke groaned out loud.

“Akira... Please don't tease me _too_ much. I really, really need you...”

His voice was deep and breathy. Akira couldn't resist such tempting begging, but he didn't want to hurt his boyfriend.

“I'll try not to make you wait too long,” He chuckled. “But I have to prepare you at least a bit.”

Yusuke whined at this statement. He'd clearly been waiting all day for this, and the black-haired teen was more than happy to satisfy his needs, but even so, he hoped Yusuke knew he couldn't just take him in with no preparation.

So, Akira tried to speed up a bit, and pushed his finger into Yusuke's tight hole. Yusuke loudly gasped and clasped a hand over his mouth. Truth be told, it didn't feel good. Yusuke never even fingered himself, let alone someone else. But it didn't take long before he got used to the feeling of Akira's finger, and felt himself relax.

It wasn't much longer before it actually stared to feel good; Yusuke's agape mouth panted softly, and he and Akira met eye contact as he was fingered passionately. He know he might not be fully prepared, but he wants, no, _needs_ Akira at this instant.

“E... Enough. You can put it in now...” Yusuke's words don't sound as confident as he'd liked them to, but they got the point across. Akira even lowly chuckled at them. Luckily, he'd come prepared, and pulled out a bottle of lubricant from beneath his bed. He popped off the cap and applied a generous amount to his hand, before pumping his cock with it a few times. He bit his lip and looked down at his boyfriend. Sure, he was vulnerable in this position, laying down on the bed and practically begging for his cock without even saying a word. Akira was obligated to help him indulge a little bit.

After a couple more generous, slow pumps, Akira lined his slick cock up to Yusuke's needy entrance.

“Tell me to stop if I'm hurting you.”

Akira mumbled before thrusting forward and penetrating Yusuke with the tip of his member. The tip soon turned to half. The shorter male squeezed his eyes shut, amazed at how tight Yusuke's ass was around him.

“Oh... You feel _so fucking good_ , Yusuke... ”

He growled, and all he got in response was a little whine. But nonetheless, Akira slowly inserted the rest of himself into his needy lover relatively effortlessly, until he felt his hips against Yusuke's. The inside of him was so warm, and his walls clung to Akira like he belonged there and nowhere else. Akira didn't want to waste time, but he started out slow. A determined look was on his flushed face as he pulled his hips back and forth a few times. Yusuke trembled beneath him, balling up the sheets in his fists. It felt utterly amazing to Akira; he hoped it was just as good for Yusuke.

Soon, the black-haired lover sped up, consistently pounding Yusuke at a steady pace, and both parties moaned every time their skin slapped together. The two of them didn't have to worry about being loud, and they absolutely took advantage of that fact. They moaned each other's names like they were holy words.

By the time they were fucking so rough that sweat poured down their bodies and the room smelled of sex, Akira felt himself getting more bold. His hand made hard impact with Yusuke's ass, which caused the artist to squeak in surprise. Akira chuckled at how cute he sounded, and he went in for a few more lighter spanks.

Minutes passed, and both males were losing their breath. It was painfully obvious that the two of them were nearing their ends. Akira's thrusts became slower again, though they packed a _hit_. He could feel his balls pound against Yusuke's perfectly sculpted ass with every thrust, and he knew he was hitting his prostate with the ear-piercing “Ah!” Yusuke released on every thrust. Akira grabbed one of Yusuke's hands and squeezed it tightly.

“Cum with me, baby...”

He groaned, pushing himself as deep into Yusuke as could, before cumming hard himself. Every drop of his seed was poured into Yusuke's ass, and soon after, Yusuke came as well, his own manhood spurting out the most cum it ever had. The loudest moan he'd ever produced soon followed.

Akira slowly pulled out of Yusuke, his own cock covered in cum as he watched some of it drip out of Yusuke's filled hole. It was so surprisingly sexy, he got mesmerized.

Yusuke, on the other hand, was panting in an attempt to recover. He'd never felt like that in his life. Once his energy was back, the two of the boys redressed, and Yusuke collapsed onto Akira's shoulder as they sat up.

“Thanks for tonight...”

Yusuke uttered before pecking Akira on his soft, pink lips.

“Any time,” Akira replied. “Maybe we should do this more often. Is next week fine by you?” He asked in a flirty tone of voice.

In fact, that totally sounded like a plan to Yusuke.

“Oh, next week is more than fine by me... But maybe next time, _you'll be on the receiving end._ ”

Yusuke chirped with a lighthearted chuckle. Akira gulped, but he was excited for next week.


End file.
